


A Terrible Trade

by orphan_account



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Blackmail, Defeat, F/M, Impregnation, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a surprising upset, Ridley finally defeats Samus. He intends to gloat, torture her, and show his crew who is the greatest enemy of the world. The famed bounty hunter, however, manages to win him over with a trade.She didn't think it through.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Ridley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	A Terrible Trade

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not like this. Not _yet._  
  
 _“KAH!_ ” The sound left her as a great blow was delivered to her gut. The thick plated armor she wore, specialized for combat, exploration, _and_ her figure, was able to endure some of the damage. But not all. Unfortunately, not enough either.   
  
It still forced her into an uncontrolled roll, feet flipping over her head and back slamming into the charred metal of the floor. The bang of the impact, metal on metal, verberated through her helmet, shaking her mind. Her teeth grit as she endured it, dismissing warnings that flashed across head helm. They were all useless bits of information now.  
  
She managed to land on her feet again, boots scraping against the steel with a grating sound her helm was able to filter. It left her looking up again, staring at the beast that attacked her, but just as unable to retaliate.  
  
The cannon on her arm didn’t work. It wasn’t _charged_. Her _suit_ wasn’t prepared for this. She didn’t believe it necessary.  
  
Samus had come into this expecting observation and surveillance, looking over a _military envoy_. Not a routine mission, but neither a difficult one. A chore, a task, something for a quick payment she had agreed to. That was her mistake.   
  
And now, she was about to pay for it.  
  
“ _SKREEEECH!_ ” the bellowing roar of the beast tore through the air, and she righted her jaw in her helm.   
  
It used the sound as its warning, large scaly wings beating at the air as it rocketed towards her. Its speed belied its size, and Samus did her utmost to dodge. But ruined and lacking maintenance, her suit unable to do much for her.  
  
Not much else than endure the blow aimed for her.  
  
**BAM!** _“GAH!”_ The pained sound left her as her body was slammed against a nearby wall, hard enough to dent the steel and shake the room. Her body slumped down from the impact, doll like as she hit the floor. The air was knocked out of her from the blow, chest struggling to drag in another gasping breath, enough to force her limbs to move.  
  
But Samus wasn’t fast enough, not to avoid the claw that grabbed her by the arm. A monstrous purple limb, one she knew _intimately_ well, grasping at her armored limb. The mercenary had enough time to stiffen her jaw, expecting what was coming next.   
  
_WHAM!_ Her body being swung over the beast’s head, _high_ into the air, and them slammed onto the floor. _WHAM! WHAM!_ It wasn’t a blow the purple monster did once, or twice, but _thrice_. And Samus kept her muscles stiff, enduring the blows.   
  
It wasn’t a contest she could win. She knew it. Not when she was only delaying the inevitable.  
  
The errors flashed through her helm once more, before flickering out of the internal lighting of the system died with it, power to her suit limbs failing in time. For a brief moment, what would have been terrifying to others, Samus was completely blind. Staring at a dark screen and panting in a confined space, knowing that just beyond her armor there was a gargantuan monster looming over her, purple scales and draconic wings beating above her.   
  
Then the armor began to dissolve, revealing herself.   
  
Like a cracked egg, the parts of her armor fell away, leaving her gasping on the ground, staring up at the beast she knew would be there. Samus ignored the clanking sounds of steel on steel, staring instead at the monster that looked down at her, down from a massive beak, lined with teeth, but still more than capable of pulling back into a sneer.  
  
Samus stared at Ridley, and it snarled in return.  
  
It made noises at her, as the monster _always did_. The bounty hunter was quick to reach into the side of her Zero Suit, pulling out the comms wired in. The string ran up to her ear, wrapping around her pinna and tightening itself. The moment it finished, angry snarls and cries turned into language.  
  
“-harder, but there is no reason for me to slay a wounded zoomer.” The gnashing voice of Ridley filled Samus’s ear, and she loathed every syllable she heard. But the Hunter endured, as listening to the monster’s words was preferable than enduring a painful death of cries and screeches.  
  
“I’m wounded, but I’m not stupid,” Samus returned to the monster, its glowing yellow eyes perking at her. “What benefit do you have attacking a military base like this? Why would you even attempt such a thing? You know the military is going to send their fury at you for this. More bounty hunters than _just_ me.” It wasn’t an empty threat.  
  
“Perhaps they will, but they will lose their reason to do so quickly,” the voice of the beast rose. “You humans valued your loved ones so much, it reminds me of Metroids. Careless of them when they are floating around, but using it as an excuse for violence and hatred as soon as one perishes. Enough so that I decided to not be brash enough and kill them.”  
  
“They aren’t dead?” Samus honestly questioned. She caught herself before she lost her cool. “Then that… is something _incredible_ for you. So amazing, that I just can’t believe it. You _must_ have gained something from this. You’re a _pirate_.”  
  
“It is not my concern whether or not you believe my words. Your concerns, however, should be more pointedly focused less on what _already_ happened, and instead on what _could_ happen.” The statement was made as Ridley towered over her.  
  
The draconic beast of the Space Pirates lording his frame over her, emphasizing his strength and size to her. It was unnecessary, considering their battle already, but the monster was nothing if not predictable. Even if its rumbling laughter was counted down in Samus’s head.  
  
“And gained nothing?” The monster posed the question with its claw hovering over her, large talons eager to rip into her skin. She snarled and moved her head away, scraping blonde hair along the metal floor. “I believe I can look at you pinned to the floor beneath him, shred of that Chozo armor _I_ wanted, and consider this a fruitful venture for my people. That is the only reason someone like me needs.”  
  
“No, you need _power_. It’s what you’ve always been obsessed with. Power and technology to _rule_ with. You don’t just attack a _Military base_ for enjoyment. You fear _death_ too much!”  
  
_BANG!_ Samus bit her tongue as the claw of the monster surrounded her head, talons at either side. The floor shook from where the beast had punctured it, and she heard the metal grate as it was ripped through. The purple talons loosened enough to twist back, allowing Samus to stare down Ridley’s long snout, staring into its glowing golden eyes.  
  
“Do not test me further, _bounty killer_ ,” the monster ordered her. “I do not fear death, I simply dislike the idea of no longer being able to lead. If power is what allows me to keep the Space Pirates together, then I will possess _all_ the power necessary. Besides, I find it difficult to believe a woman who wears the guise of _another_ race.”   
  
“I did not _steal!_ I do not _kill!_ ” The ruckus laughter from Ridley did nothing for the ground Samus. “I do not! The Chozo took me in as one of them! I was raised as one of them and learned of their ways! You? You steal and proclaim it was _always_ yours!”  
  
“And did you ever so conveniently forget that you _have_ their power _because of_ me?” She did not, she _never_ would. “Perhaps you have forgotten that it wasn’t just the Chozo I attacked, but a space-fairing group of _humans_ as well. A group that was eager, and _spiteful_ towards my offers to assist me.”  
  
“My family, my _birth parents_ ,” Samus snarled up at Ridley. “Were not monsters like you. They sought to create life, not end it. They didn’t look for _things_ to make them happy.”  
  
“No, I am sure they did not.” The draconic beast mocked again, this time as its claw dipped towards her head, the talon grazing at her skin. “They only ever cared about you.”  
  
The famed bounty hunter did not react to it. She didn’t squirm, scream, or push herself away. Instead, she endured. She endured the sickly touch of Ridley across her skin, letting the fowl beast of deep space trail its clawed digits over her face, as if it were trying to massage her. Were it not for the fatigue of battle, Samus knew she would have gagged and vomited at the touch.  
  
“The daughter of travelers, a human girl, so weak and frail, and they didn’t wish to lose you to a life of turbulence and danger.” The dragon laughed again, and Samus wished she had the strength to spit into its eye. But feet up from her face was asking too much. “So instead, they chose to offer up theirs. Not so much with words, I will confess, but there is a human expression I can find myself kind to. Actions speak _louder_ than words.”  
  
“Then what of your actions?” Samus questioned again. “You have destroyed so much, and at best you are a minor _threat_ to the galaxy. Is that all you want to be? A threat? Is that what the ‘great Ridley’ aspires to?”  
  
“I _aspire_ , as you so eloquently put it, to keep my people safe.” The Zebians, though none looked as monstrous as it did. “In a galaxy that loathes us, we steal to survive and kill those who aim to kill us. How often do you believe we are killed for appearance alone? Where can you find one of our kind drinking in a stand without weapons being pinned on us.”  
  
“Nowhere it isn’t deserved.” Samus leaned back as the claw on her hand pushed harder, forcing her face into the steel floor. “And your race is far from the only race known for crimes and mayhem, just the only one that provides _nothing_ worth making peace with.”  
  
“Nothing? You believe we have nothing.” She saw Ridley’s eyes flicker, watched them as they considered the chamber they were in. What _could_ amount to a thrown room, she supposed. Samus didn’t buy it. “If we _have_ nothing it is because we were never allowed to create. We need power to create things, and you and your ilk have taken that from us! So we will create more once we have power, but power we first _need_.”  
  
“Then do you intend to destroy me as a sign that you a stronger? What will you gain from that? Prove that you don’t _seek_ power, but merely wish to _destroy?_ ” Her eyes looked around the chamber, hoping to see any of the Zebians that were loyal to Ridley. Perhaps if she could have a few question their master’s work, she could begin to dig a way out of this.  
  
But for that to work, there needed to _be_ others in the room. Ridley was cowardly though, so it fought her in a vacated rom. So when its obvious defeat came, there would be no one to whisper of it. A pity, even more pitiful that its cowardly actions had earned him an unintentional benefit. That said, her initial plan voided, she had to work on another.  
  
“You may say you kill to take power you cannot have, but that is not it. If it was, you’d try and _barter_ before you slay, for even a farmer in the most cast-off regions of space knows that you cannot take milk from a slain cow.”   
  
Samus was rewarded with the sneer or Ridley, long snout and razor-lined teeth, drawing back at her words. It was working, and she had no intention to stop.   
  
“No, you kill and tell others to kill because you don’t know what else to do. You may be strong, and I’m not foolish enough to say that you aren’t, but neither am I _ignorant_ enough to believe that you are so capable as to win all the bouts you throw yourself into. Or do I need to remind you how many times _I_ have slain _you._ ”  
  
**_BAM_** _!_ “Watch your jaw, human! You may have bested me before, but that doesn’t change that _I_ have defeated _you_ now. Or are you going to try and proclaim your victories in the past earn you some false passage now.”   
  
“No, I don’t take a _fool’s bargain_.” Perhaps that was too far.  
  
_SCREEEEEECH!_ The screech Ridley gave off then had no translation, but it made Samus’s hair and skin billow with the force of it. Without her helmet, it felt as if she were being thrown through the atmosphere of some alien world, and at a speed her body couldn’t handle. It made her sick, and not just the stench of the foul beast alone.   
  
But it wasn’t attacking her. It wasn’t _killing_ her. That was a good a sign as any.  
  
“Scream until the steel breaks, you know I’m correct,” Samus let her lips turn up and stare at Ridley, the glowing eyes of the beast glowering down at her. “You only know how to steal and kill. Even _I_ know how to work a position beyond the bowels of my ship. I can create something others may wish to buy and offer aid to those who need it. Who would _ever_ ask Ridley or the Zebian Space Pirates for anything but mercy?”  
  
“Mercy is _all_ I have to offer, to the decrepit and _weak_ races of this galaxy. And that may be more than you are capable of offering, or have you come up with a number for my troops you have spared? If you did, I would wager I could count them on _my_ hands.” His three-digit claws, one of which was scratching at her forehead, moving her blonde locks away from her blue eyes. Her eyes were sharp, but whetstoned talons were sharper.  
  
“As many that offered me the same,” Samus spoke in return, not hiding her grin at the growl Ridley made. “You have still not answered my question now.”  
  
“Because you asked none. You only told me of my fallings as a leader, and implied a superiority you _unrightfully_ deserve.”  
  
“Then I’ll phrase it exactly. What will killing me prove? What will you hope to show the galaxy by ending my life?” The question sat pregnant between the two of them. The woman staring up at the monster, and the beast staring down at her. “Is there no answer you can give? Do you think that I am not _worth_ it now? Or are you going to run your mouth that none _now_ can challenge you?” Samus kept speaking, even as the monster continued snarling.  
  
“Then what has killing _me_ ever provided you?!” The roar from Ridley was matched only by the beating of the reptilian wings. Samus’s hair whipped under the force of the blown hair, her eyes shutting as well, but little more than that. Be it talons in the metal or its own massive size, Ridley did not take flight. “What has possessed you to attack and kill _all_ that has dared to challenge you?”  
  
“I do not kill _everything_ that challenges me,” Samus easily replied. “I kill that which I am paid to, and I ignore those that challenge me. Because, _Ridley_ , I don’t need to kill to prove I’m stronger. If only _you_ were capable of the same.”   
  
Samus would be lying to say that it wasn’t cathartic to finally call the dragon of space out on its hypocritical ways. To voice what countless souls couldn’t, and making the beast real back without firing a single blast at it. To make the monster do that, and so easily on top of it, was a gift that Samus knew she could confidently and easily take to the grave. She had no intention of dying, not yet, but it was a fine sight nonetheless.  
  
“You are right…” But hearing those words were somehow better.   
  
“Pardon? Sorry, I think my comm might have glitched, too much _bouncing around_. What did you say?”  
  
“I said…” The dragon snarled, glowing eyes shutting. “You are correct. Killing you would prove nothing, and I _am_ smart enough to know that the fool leader of your human military would do more than merely take my head if he found yours. He would lose more of his men than you have killed through your blood-stained career, but the man would unleash the gates of all hells at me.”  
  
“Truthfully, I can’t say you’re wrong.” Samus knew Adam was someone who would unleash all his fury if given reason. He was, as Ridley said, far louder in his actions than words. He gave her missions constantly and consistently, and would use it as the perfect reason for killing all the Zebians if she were to be killed. “But I know you’re not going to just let me go. So what _are_ you going to do to me.”   
  
“I have… _ideas…_ ” the Space Pirate proved its lineage when the serpentine tongue came flowing out of its maw, looking more vicious and deadly than the cannons or plasma swords on some recruits. “Perhaps some that you’ll find yourself agreeing with me on. Agreeing, or even _bartering_ for.”  
  
“What?” Samus honestly questioned. “If you’re trying to sound intelligent, its far too late for that. You ruined your chance of being an _intelligent_ leader when you decided to genocide and entire ra-AGH!” Her voice was cut off as Ridley grasped her torso.  
  
Samus’s hand, fatigued and tired as they were, still grasped at the monstrous talon wrapped around her torso, holding onto it as the beast raised her into the air, effortlessly at that. Ridley raised himself with the action, holding Samus up like a doll. Her legs kicked weakly beneath her, unable to free herself from the dragon without the enhancements of her suit. She was literally in the hands of a dragon, and at its complete mercy.  
  
“Stop your struggles, they annoy me more than they tire me.” Samus believed it, even if it made her want to kill the bastard all the more. “Besides, it will be difficult for you to listen to me if you focus fruitlessly on trying to free yourself.” Her hands pushed against his talons still, trying to free herself with all the strength she had left.  
  
But there was no budge. Samus and her Zero Suit were utterly trapped in the iron grip of the draconic Space Pirate, under his glowing gaze and held up several feet off the floor, in a singular palm. She knew from experience it wouldn’t take much for him to kill her now. No armor, no weapons, and no tools. Nothing but a quick mouth and a surprising ability to piss off the alien. That wasn’t enough, not at this moment.  
  
So, regretting her decision quickly, Samus Aran stopped.  
  
“Better,” Ridley replied, remarking as the blonde slumped in his grip. Her body was held up with her elbows, glaring at him as he stared at her. “Now, you spoke before that a trade would be necessary for power, to that I can see some agreement. The difficulty now is in _finding_ a partner that would be willing to trade. Do you suppose you know of any?” Samus knew immediately where he was going, but she wouldn’t follow.  
  
“Perhaps you can try some of the other back-water worlds, to start? Somewhere that’ll look at Zebians and not run for the hills?”  
  
“A fine idea, but I was thinking something more immediate. Say, with a human that was bragging not but a few minutes ago about my lack of tact, and that she could show me how to improve.”  
  
“I offered no such thing,” Samus spoke to drop pretense. “I despite you and I _know_ you hate me. It is the one thing we _can_ agree on, and I have no intention of trading _anything_ of mine with you.” The grin the long snout of the dragon had told her there was, and the beast already knew it. Samus didn’t like Ridley’s grin, never before and not even now. “Even if there was something, I was willing to part with, there is _nothing_ of yours I’d accept.”  
  
“Not even your life?” The words were matched by the talons around her tightening, making Samus squirm. “Unless you’ve mistaken where you are, your life is in _my_ hands now. If I so wished, I could _throw you_ against the wall and ask the Zoomers to clean up the corpse. But like you so easily implied before, that would be a waste.”  
  
The dragon stomped around his hold, the metal of the chamber screaming in agony in place of her. Ridley was massive, and his almost lumbering form emphasized it. The weight of his footfalls enough to shake the room around him, and all without so much as dropping Samus. If he so much as sneeze, he could crush her like a fruit. The thought was not a good one.  
  
“However, just because your life means nothing to me, doesn’t mean it means nothing to you.” One of the beast’s talons reached out for her, tapping at Samus’s forehead ominously. She snarled back, but didn’t say a word. “Trade, after all, is all about exchanging something for what the _other_ party values it at. I don’t care for your life, and wouldn’t see a loss if I were to kill you now. It could even be fine motivation for the soldiers under my command.”  
  
Samus didn’t doubt him. Something as evil as Ridley would gloat with glee about killing one of the most famed bounty hunters in space. Not only that, he could see the beast showing her off as a warning. Or perhaps using her head as a promise to Adam.   
  
“But you made it clear that your life matters to you. Not _only_ you, but also that damned commander of yours.” Ridley stopped his walked, standing to his tallest and pulling his arm close. Until Samus was within punching range of his glowing eyes. She held back her urge to do as such. “So with that known, you _must_ be willing to trade me something for it. The question to you know is _what?_ What can a human who has taken all of Chozo history into her possibly offer me?”  
  
“You already know what you want, and you _know_ I can’t give it to you.” Samus had no intention of playing this game. She only spurred it on with the hopes he would throw her in a cage. That didn’t happen, so she had to react. “The Chozo gave me their history to wear with honor and grafted it to me. Only _I_ can pass it on and _you_ have no means of taking it from me. Because if you had, you would have taken it already.” Despite the obvious being said, Ridley didn’t glower or scream.  
  
“I’m well aware. So long as you live, so do the secrets of their power and tools. As soon as you die, it vanishes from the history of the galaxy, their derelict temples remnants of power no one can claim.” His hand waved in the air, stretching up and around his elongated face for exaggeration. “But the information is so long and so vast, and imprinted with a means no other race has the tools for, I wouldn’t be able to take it from you, not without holding you prisoner for years. In that time, even _I_ am aware that someone, perhaps yourself, will free you.”  
  
“As long as you know it’s useless,” Samus grunted. The talons on her were tight, and she hated that she couldn’t move an inch. If she could, perhaps she could at least run. Getting off the ship now wouldn’t be easy, but her chances were better on the ground than in the monster’s claw. “Does that mean you’re willing to grow a brain and try something else? I’ll even hand it to you that you’ve got something worth a _lot_ of money right in the palm of your hand.” Not that she had any to offer. There was a reason she hadn’t fully repaired her armor before entering the military base. It was _expensive_ to do.  
  
“You say that as if there is _no_ other way. And yet, I _am_ aware of another manner to take that precious Chozo information from you.” Samus’s head quirked as she listened, even with narrowed eyes. She couldn’t imagine what it was.  
  
Not until she felt the long talons of the beast spread out from across her Zero Suit, presenting her stomach towards the monster, chest and all. That was concerning enough, especially when she saw the monster’s other claw reach forward and bare a sharp purple claw at her. She grit her teeth, leaning back as it slowly descended towards her. Samus prepared to have her skin ripped.  
  
_RIP!_ The bounty hunter wasn’t sure if she was more relieved or horrified to feel her skin go unblemished, but her _suit_ bare the tearing.  
  
“ _H-HEY!_ ” She indignantly shouted out, arms still captured in the beast’s claw and unable to cover herself. Not even when her large breasts spilled free, hanging from her chest, and showing off the taut muscles of her abs. That, and her cunt just beneath it, shaven to fit more comfortably in her suit. “What are you _doing!?_ Have you lost that last part of your mind that cared at all for humility!? Screech about quid-pro-quo, but I _never_ did anything like this to your race!”  
  
“Because I am sure they would not mind, as I do not,” Ridley’s return was made with a clear glint in his glowing eyes, and curve of his long beak. “That, and you should be aware that for one who has seen so much death of so many others, your bare skin means little to me. I already know the shape of your body from that paltry cover you call a suit.” Samus’s blush was hidden beneath her squirming.  
  
“Then _what_ is this for? To humiliate me in my last moments? Think I somehow have the secrets of the Chozo written on my body? I don’t take many loves, but I can _assure you_ one of them would have talked about Samus Aran being covered in texts.” In truth, there were, she had seen them in her cockpit while perusing the bounties she was being requested for. But the usually were far more degrading terms than blueprints or scientific discoveries. That, and English was hardly foreign to her.  
  
“For one so proud and deft in combat, your knowledge for where you are could use some improvement,” Ridley’s comment was mad as he held her back and stood to his tallest, looming over her even with her held position. “After all, the secretes of the Chozo are within you, and I only need to _produce_ something else they are written on. And I am favored you are female, so you _will_ be enjoying this.” The words brought cold dread to Samus.  
  
“No…” she let out immediately, looking down at the comment, past her bare breasts and cunt. Her blue gaze widened as she saw an eye looking up at her. That was what her mind justified it as at first. The reality of what she was looking at, beneath her body and pointing up at her like a lance, became all to clear.  
  
“Yes…” Ridley hissed out, slowly as his cock quickly rose.  
  
Rose, stretched, and hardened towards Samus’s vulnerable _naked_ flesh. A cock that was comparable to her _arm_ before a man’s dick, and with a bulbous head that was as threatening as a cannon. In fact, it vey well could be one. She feared just what it was going to fire. She voiced that.  
  
“Don’t you dare. Don’t you _dare! Monster!”_ Samus yelled out, kicking her legs for all that she was worth, but Ridley’s cruel grin rose in tandem with her voice. It was her body that was falling, and onto something she was beginning to fear.   
  
“I doubt this is your first time seeing a dick, though perhaps the first witnessing one as _powerful_ as mine. Many other races admit to as much once I fuck them through. Them and their screams. Oh those screams, humans say they can dance to the screams of their enemies. Personally, I find them far more _alluring_.” Ridley’s cock was at her lips with the comment, a hissing laughter boiling past its beak.   
  
“Stop it! _Stop it!_ Don’t do this! No! No!” Samus writhed what she could, unrelenting with her screams of denial or threats for him to stop. She knew this was beyond just sex. She knew what this was. She _knew_ what Ridley wanted, and she knew that she did _not_ want this.  
  
_SCHLIIIiiiCK!_ Even as his cock pushed at her lips, and started to spear her through.  
  
“ _HuuuuuuGGGHHGGH~~!_ ” Samus’s words were devolved into a long wanton moan, body fighting against her mind as pleasure ran through her. Heat and electricity shooting up from her cunt, making her legs push apart and toes curl in her boots. The bounty hunter’s head rolled back as the pleasure crawled up her, enough to make her back arch against the palm of the monster’s claw, and forcing her mind to bend. Bend, or fear breaking.  
  
“Ahhh, this is the benefit of humans. Something I will admit I often do not take time to enjoy,” Ridley’s mocking comment was made as he shoved more of his cock up her, the massive shaft easily pushing her cunt walls aside, their size unable to stop the basically metal _infused_ cock from pushing into her. “The tightness their cunts present, and the relief you get from fucking them.” Samus could feel her body reshaping for it quickly, muscles spasming and body churning to make it easier for the cock entry. If that wasn’t submittal, she wasn’t aware what was.  
  
But that same cock hitting through her cervix and _burying_ into her womb was a clearer sign than that.  
  
“ _HIIIIYYYAAaahghghghg~~!_ ” the meaningless cry of pleasure ripped out of her mouth as hard as the cock had tore into her. Her throat shook as her cunt felt like it was swelling, wetting her thighs with a liquid she didn’t want to admit to spilling. But the blonde could do little to stop it, nothing even.  
  
“Is that an orgasm? I’m thrilled to see you are enjoying this trade as much as I am. But don’t relax too much now,” Ridley’s cruel words were matched by him releasing her. For that one terrifying moment, Samus was literally balanced on his cock.  
  
Stuck on it, like a stake through her, and held up as her femcum spilled down his length. She didn’t have the strength or cognition to reach down and force her way out, not while her mind was still reeling from the explosion of pleasure her body was forced to endure.  
  
Pleasure turned to mild pain as the beast swung her around, and then she was, quite literally, _drilled_ on the dick. Spun about like a top until she was facing away from the creature’s long snout, blessedly short as that was. But a blessing that was countered by the monster grabbing her arms with either claw, dwarfing her normally impressive frame with its size, and holding her up like a marionette.  
  
Using her arms as handles, Ridley lifted Samus up. Only to drop her down. The screams began anew.  
  
“ _HUNG! HUNG! HUAUUGGH~~!_ ” Samus let out against her will, the cock spearing her cunt far larger than _anything_ she’d handled before. Toys in her cockpit or vagrants in a bar. She’d never admit it aloud, but Ridley didn’t just look huge, he _was_ huge. Her cunt was paying the price for it now, even as she bit her lips through the lurid moans.  
  
Moans that came even as her head fell forward, watching the bulbous and oddly shaped rod of the Zebian Space Pirate showing up on through her skin. Her abs, hardened from training and missions, made way for the cock as it pushed through her cunt, making it clear to even casually glanced that her cunt wasn’t just fucked, but her womb was as well. Fucked straight into, against, and then stretched for all she was worth.   
  
“Ah, this _is_ a more pleasurable way to deal with you,” Ridley jested from behind her, keeping his talons tight on her arms, the only thing holding her from sliding forward and off his dick, and what was pulling her back onto it. “Fucking your cunt with what you can handle, showing you just how _small_ you are in comparison to me. Small, miniscule, _unimportant_.” The jeering continued as he continued to fuck her.  
  
Samus growled when she could, but otherwise her mouth was too busy letting out gasps of pleasure to return comment to the draconic beast. His dick was stoking a fire through her cunt that was making her pussy wet and thighs soaked. Her brain was faring no better than her body, unintentionally thinking of only his dick and how long, hard, _girthy_ , and _pleasurable_ it felt in her.  
  
“ _HYAG~! UGHHG~~ UMHHHHFFF~~!_ ” The creature was more than happy to pull her back while he fucked her, until Ridley was leaning back on his oddly bent legs and let gravity pull Samus down on his dick. It gave the bounty hunter ample room, and time, to see the dick in all of its horror pounding into her, and realizing that Ridley wasn’t jesting completely.  
  
Ridley was hitting her womb, punctured into it past her cervix, but he still had _half_ his dick remaining. Half the monster’s dick and the balls to match flopping under her, stopped by the limitations of _her_ body. If the fucking she was enduring didn’t make her face flush, then that _did_.  
  
“Those are some wonderful sounds, wanton moans from the whore who thought herself better than me,” Ridley spoke, never missing a beat as the beast continued to fuck Samus. The blonde could do nothing as her womb was stretched the further the best pushed into her. “Be sure to scream when you can. I know you humans enjoy screaming for pleasure _and_ pain.”   
  
Samus grit her teeth instead. When the _pain_ of the cock was making her lungs feel as if they were ready to collapse, doing their best to make room for the bestial cock that was taking possession of her. She couldn’t even keep her head on straight, letting it roll and flop around as her arms were still used as cheap support by the dragon, to hold her down and push her up. Her legs were useless as well, unable to _reach_ Ridley’s legs, let alone push off of them to keep herself from being fucked. Any attempt to pull them together only tightened her cunt’s walls, and that made the furious nerves in her gut and loins burn. And _that_ was the _pleasure_.  
  
The pleasure that was slowly making her eyes cross and roll back into her skull as the fucking continued. The wanton moans that were slowly devolving from lurid sounds to empty gasps for air the start, but now her entire face morphing into an expression of unrealistic glee. She did _not_ enjoy this. Samus was _not_ enjoying the fucking her body was enduring from the beast that had killed _thousands_ and stole _billions_ for love and desire.  
  
Samus didn’t like it, but her body was cumming over it. _Hard_.  
  
“ _HAaaaGHGHGH~~~~!_ ” The bounty hunter’s face screwed as she felt the orgasm _tear_ through her as hard as Ridley’s cock. The little freedom she had with her body was spent flexing her arms and legs as if to curl into a ball, coiled around the sudden gasping strength at her cunt. Slobber and drool sputtered from her clenched teeth, eyes twisting into directions she’d normally never be able to manage.   
  
And Ridley felt all of it.  
  
“You are enjoying yourself then? I suppose that is fair. Trading with pleasure does make the exchange far easier, doesn’t it? I have seen many ships throwing parties with whores, sluts, and money in pools to celebrate trade between planets. I suppose you fill the roll of whore then, unless you’d like me to refer to you as _slut?_ ” The long beak of the draconic pirate was desperately closer to her ears, but the bounty hunter was fortuned with her racking body.  
  
“GHIIIH~~ GRAAAgggghgh~~! _”_ Samus could make out precious few words past the ringing in her skull, literally fucked into her by the force of Ridley’s dick.   
  
“Then let me have _my_ fill as well.” There were no more warnings.  
  
**_SPURRRT!_ **Samus’s mind was wrecked completely as Ridley came.  
  
She felt it fill her womb in a second, and then kept filling. Her legs curled up, crushing the dick already piercing and reshaping her cunt, as it shot burst after burst of seed into her. Her gut was billowing out from the volume of semen being shot into her, and the little air she had left to scream with came out with a whimper.  
  
It was more than she believed she could handle, more than she thought she’d ever have to _endure_ without her suit. There wasn nothing to protect her from this. Not even as Ridley let go of her arms once more, and stood up straight.  
  
_WHAM!_ Her body hit the ground this time, sliding off of his dick with the _strength_ of the orgasm to push her.  
  
Samus’s body hit the cool steel without any grace, broken body leaking cum from her gut of a belly as more of it shot over her face, drenching her from where she lay. Ridley was holding his cock above her, aiming it at her and painting her like a hose. Her eyes were too far spun back in her head to even realize what was hitting her until it hit her mouth. Even though, she hardly had the energy to react.  
  
It took dragging minutes before her senses returned to her, and even then, she could feel the frayed nerves of her pussy screaming at her in defiance of her lack of action. Her womb so full she knew the monster had succeeded in _some_ manner she didn’t wish to admit. Even if, by some miracle, she had _not_ be inseminated by the beast, she at the very least looked it. Her cunt even _felt_ like it.  
  
“Such a marvelous sight. I almost think that I traded for artwork more than sexual pleasure.” The laughter of Ridley came through a bleary mind of Samus.   
  
Limbs shaking, breath weak, the bounty hunt got up onto her elbows, legs spread for the little relief it could provide, and stared over the valley of her cum stained chest, equally ruined stomach, and nearly gaping cunt to see the monster sitting down. On a throne no less.  
  
It wasn’t a throne she recognized, but Samus was hardly surprised to see it. She lacked a clear voice to mock the beast with, but could see it spreading its reptilian legs on the metallic seat, letting the monster of a cock lay out in front of it, cum stained with its juices and hers. The smile on its snout was Ridley’s new most prominent, and _loathed_ feature. The cock, however, was easily her new most horrific thing to gaze upon. Hand running over her stomach, Samus wondered if she’d even be able to have sex normally again.   
  
“It has been sometime since I have cum that hard, let alone in something that was able to endure it. You would not believe the whores and sluts my crew captures that end up in the locker for public use once I finish with them.” Samus could, but she wouldn’t speak of it. “So often I then need to clean my own cock from the fucking, and that is not the most enjoyable experience. Far better for someone else to clean up such a thing. In fact, _I_ believe I’m going to need something to clean _this_ off. Your mouth should be perfect. Don’t you agree?” The bleary eyed and still mind-crossed Samus didn’t have a coherent answer.  
  
Ridley, exercising his power, answered that for her.   
  
“Come here then, _crawl_ if you must,” Ridley instructed from the monster’s throne. “A good bitch like you must be able to do so much, especially if you wish to treat the _father_ of your soon-to-be-offspring well. Otherwise there will be many terrors you’ll have to tell them.” Crueler and crueler still.  
  
It required only a glance with her crossed eyes to see the beast had its scaly legs spread, massive cock out, covered with his cum and her femjuices, and was holding it out towards her, pointing it at her like a cannon. She flinched at the sight.   
  
“Come here and satiate me once more. That should be doable for you, shouldn’t it?”  
  
Her teeth grit as her jaw clenched. Samus’s stomach churned at the idea of what the beast was asking. Her hands rolled over her stomach, cunt clenched as _tightly_ as she could manage, but she could still feel cum leaking out between her thighs, rolling on the ground. Fucked and filled as her womb was, to the point where she already looked pregnant, the beast wanted relief still.  
  
“I-I can’t…” she regretfully replied. “I’m too… i-it’s too-”   
  
“Not your cunt. You _need_ to keep that stuffed, otherwise it will be much more difficult to ensure you _are_ pregnant.” She groaned more than growled. “Suck me off and clean me. I shouldn’t have much more to fill you with, just enough to give you a meal.” Ridley grabbed and waved the bestial cock again, and Samus’s eyes followed it dutifully. What a terrifying power.  
  
Her mind worked as she watched it, the member fit more for fisting than fucking, waving like a whipping rod. If she wished to, she could deny it. The monster could make her do much, but she’d _bite_ before she sucked. But what then?  
  
Then she would be thrown to the crew, like the other women the monster spoke of, jettisoned, or thrown in to a cell without meals for days. Or, she could suck a cock that had raped and impregnated her. It was a Catch-22 with fires between.  
  
Samus’s stomach lurched as she got to her hands and knees, crawling forward with a bloated woman and feeling as if her gut was thus to match. Shaking breaths wracked her body as she dragged herself forward, legs barely able to support her and hands wobbling like cracked pillars. Ridley’s commanding laughter came from above her, and she let the monster have its joy. There was nothing she could say or do to best it now.  
  
But the monster didn’t speak again, not as she crawled. Not yet at least.  
  
Not until Samus was between its serpentine legs, the cock hanging above her head, her mouth panting beneath hit, blonde hair motted back with cum already staining it, and her tongue out as she wished to ravish the dick. That was the part she had to look. And Ridley _adored_ it.  
  
“Excellent! Excellent! You know you’re place well!” The beast congratulated her, looking down at her seemingly pregnant form. “Oh the _months_ you’ll be enduring like this. It almost makes the years f defeat suffered at your hands worth it.” She finally shut her lips in a snarl, ready to scream.   
  
_GRIP!_ But the tight grip of the monster’s talons on the top of her head stopped her. Samus looked up to see the monstrous limb hanging above her, holding her head and so easily able to pop it. She knew Ridley could, she knew the monster _wanted_ to. So she had to wait… for whatever was to come next.  
  
“But rather than waste time, why don’t you simply drink what I have to offer.” Samus’s eyes widened, even with cum coating her forehead, at the words. She saw Ridley’s massive hand grip the equivalently sized dick, stroking it for a few pumps, working the massive shaft right in her face.  
  
That was all the warning her already bleary mind had.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ Before it drained itself on her face.   
  
Her face, her eyes, her hair, and her open mouth. Coated like a bucket of water was dropped on her. Appropriate, because the hand holding her head dropped as soon as she was covered. Samus’s hands hit the floor a moment later.  
  
_COUGH! COUGH!_ Samus coughed up cum as she finally found air, hands on the ground and retching up the salty mixture of the alien, watching it splatter on the floor beneath her. More than she ever could have cared for splattered across her breasts, mixing with the amount that around blew out of her mouth. Now she was leaning over on all fours and throwing up the amount she couldn’t completely swallow.  
  
“You shouldn’t waste what I offer you, especially after offering you such a reasonable trade,” Ridley still had time to speak and glower down upon her. “You were barely able to get past the head, and I had to do a good amount of the work. Don’t you humans practice reciprocation with your partners?” The Zebian laughed from his throne, even as Samus shivered on the ground.  
  
Her body was too weak to do much else. Shiver, writhe, and her brain was busy thinking of how to kill Ridley, once she recovered. Before this took, before he actually _succeeded_ in knocking her up, she was going to… she was going to kill him.  
  
“Jesting aside, you did do a fine job relieving me. Though we will need _far_ more sessions to ensure you are plump and fertile, this is a good start.” Samus swallowed on more cum, onto to cough it back out. “Helping a woman like you have a child, and promising to care for you, that is something worth some praise, is it not? Better than the killing and thievery you accused me and my crew of only being capable of. In fact, considering that the Chozo _and_ you humans value life so much, I believe I’m giving you an incredible trade here, one that you are insulting with such a vagrant display of waste. Why don’t you show me how appreciative you are? Why don’t you _thank me_?”  
  
Samus couldn’t glower, she couldn’t even growl.   
  
She only lurched as her stomach churned, feeling the cum of the draconic being filling her cunt, her mouth, her gut, and covering a _great_ amount of her body. It was nowhere she’d wish anyone to be. The sounds of Ridley adjusting its wings reached her, just as well as the urge to flap her over with a strong gust, but he didn’t. She only kept coughing up cum, and waiting for the cage she’d be put in.  
  
“Well come on then, _Samus Aran_. Thank me for giving you such a fine trade. Thank me for letting you suck my cock and _breed_ my child.” The beast rumbled with laughter, and the metal room vibrated with the sound.  
  
Samus barely, and just hardly at that, was able to raise her eyes to stare the foul creature, scowling at it through cum stained teeth and a semen splattered face. Without her armor, clothes, strength, or _dignity_ to back her up, she knew it was not an intimidating sight. The rough sound of Ridley adjusting himself, followed by resting its elongated head on its talons, balanced by its elbow on the arm rest, only added further insult to the already debilitating humiliation.  
  
“Speak, it can’t be that hard for you. You ran your mouth so easily before. I can’t believe you’ve suddenly lost the ability to speak. I didn’t fuck your mind out of your body, did I?” Samus hissed at the monster, only earning a back or laughter in return for her struggles. “Humorous as it is to watch you struggle, I don’t think I can seal the deal _without_ those words. So, unless you want me to throw you to my crew to use until your body is ruined, _thank me_ for offering you this chance. _Thank me_ for helping the great _Samus Aran_ carry on her lineage and line.”  
  
The beast would do it, too. Samus didn’t doubt that the monster would throw her naked towards the Zebians, cum covered and gut out like this, and let them tear into her with cocks and razors. What wouldn’t be fucked would be stabbed, and there would be no way out. This wasn’t a trade, not that there ever was one.   
  
This… this was an ultimatum.  
  
“I’m waiting, bounty hunter, and I believe I’ve been patient enough with your _average_ performance.” She shut her mouth one more time, before Samus let fly what she regretted most.  
  
A lie to seal the fate on her life.  
  
“ _Thank you Ridley, for fucking my cunt until you put a baby in me and letting me suck your dick dry. Thank you for everything.”_ Samus hated every word she spoke.  
  
But her body only shook and writhed with pleasure, only tinted with disgust. When Ridley bellowed with laughter above her, then it was shame. And this… was going to be her life for _months_ to come.  
  
Samus swallowed again, feeling more of the cum fill her gut, adding pressure to her womb, and making her cunt jerk. She had cum so many times through the fucking, and even once more through the deep throat she’d been forced to endure. More than she had with any lover, vagrant, or toy before. She had fucked, cum, and been filled by her worst enemy.  
  
And her body, at the end of it, _loved it_.  
  
Now Samus could only hope she loved _Ridley’s child_ as much.


End file.
